parasite_infectionfandomcom-20200214-history
Walkthrough
Part 1 - Spaceship Turn into an alien to prevent yourself from being captured, you can do this by either using the surgery, or getting infected with a Choker and either let it slowly turn you into an alien or going to the kitchen and opening the small door to instantly turn you into an alien. Infest the soldier and the cook then gain access the bridge and Infest the captain with a choker parasite and then once it has fully merged with her insert a werm parasite in her brain. Once the captain is brain-infested, "Warp Speed Ahead" to the space station, upon entering the space station move up a few tiles and enter Medical Bay to fill yourself with Choker Eggs, these eggs will hatch into Chokers after about 10 tiles of movement (this action is repeatable). Exits and Outcomes Infested exit Infest the secretary and grab the key. Enter the locked room and Examine the biohazard crate Result * Lose all parasites and infestations * Revert to starting gender * Select Goals Parasite Exit Infest yourself with a choker, go to masturbate and stimulate your neck with a Werm and allow it to take full control. Result * Lose infestations * Keep parasites * Re-select gender * Select Goals Escape Pod exit Fix the escape pod, either follow or ignore the above instructions as more parasites you gain here the faster you can progress in Part 2. Result * Lose infestations * Keep stored parasites * body/gender changes carried over * No Goals Part 2 - Earth Spaceship Fix * Pick up the parasites under your bed for the first few days * After day 10, Once you have insert a Werm into either your brain or a family member, Joan will appear in your room attempting to capture you and bring you back to the spaceship once again. * After capturing Joan, visit the Home Storage room on the upper floor and infest him with a choker parasite. * Interrogate Joan to unlock the Spaceship location * Infest the Tronics store and Furniture store in the mall (need to be predominantly female) * Infect at least 1000 people in the town. (The quickest way is to infect the Flounder restaurant at the mall.) * Get $50,000 (special session at Jessica's job and Strip Club) * Go to the mall parking structure, encounter Rene for the missing part. * Go to the spaceship and fix it. Biosuits * Infest Julie with any parasite. * Go to work with Julie at the Laboratory and Infest Gabrielle. * Be (predominantly) female with a working womb. * Get 20 of any one type of parasite. * Go to the Clean Room at the laboratory, merge parasites into a biosuit larvae and incubate it (for around 10 days). Transfer it into others to repeat and get more. * Birth biosuits and put them on yourself and others before exiting part 2. Part 3 - Assault * Have biosuits on yourself and others while starting the level * Choose any options available, the number of people wearing Biosuits and the type you are wearing may alter your available options. * Become Werm and search for a new host body (or your old one) Part 4 - Antari Core World * Find a place to stay by turning someone into your slave and taking their home. * Infect food court and turn them into slaves once a day per level. * Use slaves to breed parasites, earn money or go on missions to gather more slaves. * Turn slaves into resources to be used to upgrade different areas. * In process of development Part 5 - Return to Earth * Under Development